


always you

by skyseungmin



Series: Seungjin Short Stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Dating, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyseungmin/pseuds/skyseungmin
Summary: when a dream turns into a nightmare-a short kim seungmin and hwang hyunjin short story





	always you

**Author's Note:**

> pardon this very trash fanfic 

_my heart ached because i couldn’t hold you_  
so i looked for you  
i waited for you, tears are coming  
the one i love is you...

** _we were trainees. trainees, ready to be debuting as _ ** ** _2_ ** ** _ in a few months. i still remember the excitement written in your face when it was announced that we would debut as _ ** ** _2_ ** ** _. we were going to be idols soon, together. together, spreading our music across the world for fans to listen to. ready to spread our emotions through our lyrics. ready to sing on stage, _ ** ** _together_ ** ** _. you were jumping around, tears of joy streaming down your face. it was the same face i would always adore..._ **

_ **let's be honest here. i loved everything about you. from your fluffy, brown hair to the soft yet beautiful smile that was always plastered on your face, no matter how gloomy the day was. the soft features that your face held were just an extra to your uniqueness. how your left cheek was slightly chubbier than the other, just added to your adorableness. your personality was something i truly loved about you. you were just so perfect in my eyes. ** _

_ **the way you were always listening to my problems no matter what, even if you were dealing with problems yourself. you were always there for me. letting me cry on your shoulder at times, when i most needed. the weird, yet cute noises you would always make when something satisfied you. when i would lend you my sweatshirt because you were cold, and how big my sweatshirt was on you that you had some cute sweater paws. you would always make my heart melt. i swore to myself i would never fall in love with my best friend, but it clearly did not work out. ** _

_ **you were just the source of happiness in my life. ** _ _my little ball of sunshine._ _ ** why did you have to escape from my hands? we were so happy together. ** _

_ **holding hands while strolling down the park late at night. cuddling somewhere at home, while wearing matching onesies because it was too cold to go outside. gaming or watching movies in our free time because we were bored and had nothing to do. hanging with our friends and wearing animal ears and going shopping until our money ran out. do you remember those times? baking together cookies whenever we felt like because of your sweet tooth. ** _

**_eating ice cream under the fluffy blankets we would have while watching our favorite k-drama until the last episode. do you remember that? it felt just like yesterday when i first met_ _you_. **

_ are you still there?_  
in these times that were hard to endure  
even if i fall countless times  
i'll get up again and go to you  
though I'm late, i came to you... 

** _*flashback to seungmin and hyunjin meeting* _ **

_ **it was a snowy christmas eve in the city of seoul. christmas lights decorating houses on every block, illuminating the night sky. people putting the finishing touches on their christmas trees before the big day. children playing around in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels, just as their hearts desired. it was the perfect weather to be huddled up in a fluffy blanket near the fireplace, holding a cup of warm hot chocolate with marshmallows. ** _

_ **that is how hyunjin was spending this christmas eve. soft music playing in the background and a book in hand, hyunjin could not ask for anything more. his dog, kkami was laying down on his lap, drifting off to sweet sleep, as the weather had made kkami very sleepy. just as the boy and his dog were drifting off to the land of dreams, they heard a soft, yet loud thud outside. peaking through the curtains to see what had occurred outside, he noticed a boy, sitting on the snowy sidewalk and an opened box of what seem like christmas cookies, scattered on the ** _ _ **snowy** _ _ ** floor. ** _

_ **without thinking twice, he proceeded to get his coat from the hanger ** _ _ **near** _ _ ** the door ** _ _ **and** _ _ _ _ **stepped** _ _ ** out to help the poor, cold boy out. ** _ _ **the boy, unaware of hyunjin's presence was ** _ _ **startled** _ _ ** when a helping hand, reached out ** _ _ **in front** _ _ ** of him. looking up to meet two soft brown eyes looking back at him, a small seemed to be appearing in his cheeks.** _

_ **helping the boy up, he took notice of the cookies on the ground, or what was supposed to be cookies, but were now covered with snow. the boy, now following hyunjin's gaze to the "cookies" that were laying on the floor, was now saddened by the fact that his favorite cookies were destroyed. ** _

_ **not wanting to cry in front of a stranger that his only christmas gift from his friends was ruined, he wiped his eyes to prevent the small tears that were threatening to fall out. he did not want to seem pathetic in front of some random boy, not to mention who was in fact very handsome. ** _

** _without realizing in the state he was in, a small whimper came out his soft, yet cold pink lips_ ** _, _ ** _which caught hyunjin's attention and faced the boy who was still in his arms._ **

_"are you crying?"_

** _the boy wanted to break down in tears on how pathetic he looked for crying over something stupid._ **

_"n—no."_

** _not believing a word that came out of the boy's mouth, hyunjin wiped the tears away from his cheeks and guided the cold boy inside his house, where it nice and warm. just as he was leading the boy to the fireplace where his fluffy blanket and his now cold "hot" chocolate were, a fuzzy creature approached them. the boy let a small yet adorable squeal at the sight of a sleepy kkami, awaken by the sight of its owner. _ **

** _the boy bent down and petted the cute dog in front of him, while hyunjin walked towards the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate for him and the boy. walking back to the fireplace, he came back to the sight of kkami cuddled up to the unknown boy and the boy softly caressing its fur. a soft smile made its way to his face as he sat down next to the boy._ **

_"what's your name?"_

_"seungmin. kim seungmin"_

** _hyunjin passed seungmin the cup of hot chocolate in his hands as the boy muttered a merciful thank you and brought the warm liquid to his lips._ **

_"i'm hyunjin. hwang hyunjin. quick question. do you mind if i ask you why you were crying earlier? it's okay if you don't want to tell me. i know we just met and everything and i'm a complete stranger to you and you don't want to tell me why you were crying and that's totally okay, now i'm just rambling. i'm sorry"_

_ **seungmin let out a small chuckle at the glimpse of the now blushing boy.** _

_"it's okay hyunjin. i was just feeling kind of sad that my christmas cookies got ruined in the snow and i couldn't eat them anymore. they were the only gift i got from my friends for the holidays and my clumsy self just had to trip on the snow and ruin them."_

_ **hyunjin could help but feel saddened by the fact that the christmas cookies were the only thing seungmin got for christmas. now thinking about it, hyunjin wanted to erase that small sad pout forming on seungmin's lips and instead, wanting that bright cheeky smile he saw when he was with kkami. ** _

_"do you want to perhaps make some christmas cookies with me? i'm honestly bored and have nothing to do right now. so what do you think?"_

** _you can say that seungmin accepted the offer and after that, the magic happens. they spent the rest of the day making cookies not forgetting to throw flour at each other to make it fun and lift up the mood. they spent the next hours telling each other their life stories and at the end, it was all worth it as they had enjoyed being in each other's presence. they were now fast asleep next to the fireplace, cuddled up together under the fluffy blanket on the sofa, too tired to go to hyunjin's room and sleep there. _ **

** _they spent the next few years with each other, their relationship growing closer and closer. and at the end, they actually started dating as they had grown feelings for each other. it was a healthy 3-year stable relationship what they had built. they've even auditioned for a company, where they were going to debut as two idols, together. but they knew their happiness wouldn't last._ **

** _seungmin was offered a small mc job just a few weeks before both hyunjin and him debuted. not wanting to reject this offer that can start bringing them both fame, seungmin accepted it and had to fly out of korea for about a week. hyunjin, not wanting to be away from seungmin too long, tried convincing him to stay._ **

_"don't worry baby. it won't be too long before i come back to your arms."_

_ **they were now cuddling close to each other, a day before seungmin departed for his flight. they agreed to spend the day together as hyunjin had insisted earlier in the day.** _

_"promise me that you'll come back safe and sound"_

_"baby, i promise you with my whole entire heart that i'll come back"_

_"i love you** minnie**"_

_"and i love you too **jinnie**"_

_ **but some promises are meant to be broken, right?** _

_with the faith of you waiting for me_  
_though it was hard, i swallowed my tears and went to you_  
_you told me not to worry no matter what happens_

**the next day, seungmin and hyunjin said their last goodbyes before seungmin departed. they shared their ****last** **kiss before they saw each other again. they promised to facetime each other everyday until seungmin came back. one last hug and kiss and seungmin was gone**

_forever..._

_ ** *back to present*  ** _

** _it was the day seungmin was coming and hyunjin was panicking. why you may ask? well he was going to propose to seungmin today. well, his proposal got delayed because of the offer seungmin got, which caused him to be all sulky and pouty the day before seungmin left. he was ready but of course, his plans were delayed. well back to where we were, hyunjin was panicking. why panicking? he might have lost the ring he was going to use to propose to seungmin and had to call his group of friends to help and find it._ **

_"hyunjin you dumbass! where was the last time you saw that ring?!"_

** _his friend, chan, screamed across the living room and he checked under the furniture for the lost ring._ **

_"yeah hyunjin. it's been 2 hours and we still haven't found that fucking ring"_

_"i don't know where it is! i know i left it in my drawer and i saw it yesterday there!"_

_ **minho sighed, as went and checked hyunjin's drawer for the 100th time now.** _

_"which fucking drawer hyunjin?!"_

_ **jeongin and minho shouted as they searched through all the drawers in hyunjin's room.** _

_"the one next to my side of the bed."_

_ **as if a miracle from the gods or some sort of shit like that, the ring was found.** _

_"hyunjin, you clown, we found your ring."_

_ **tripping on his own feet, hyunjin dashed towards his room, snatched the ring with the box from minho's hand, and ran towards the front door.** _

_"hurry up guys! we're going to get to the airport late and seungminnie is going to stay waiting."_

_**they all ran to chan's car and piled themselves inside, along with a giant stuffed teddy bear holding a little heart with the engraved words, **"marry me?" **on it. hyunjin got it for seungmin a few days before the special day, and used it the past days for cuddles as he was feeling lonely without seungmin.**_

** _stepping on the gas pedal, chan drove the group to the airport for seungmin's arrival back at seoul. he might have accidentally ran a red light but that's the least of their worries._ **

** _a few minutes later, they arrived at the airport, parked the car, and ran towards the gate where seungmin was going to come out. hugging the teddy bear nervously, hyunjin was anxiously waiting for seungmin to pop out of the door and run to him for a hug. he fiddled with the box containing the ring as time passed by. a few seconds turned into minutes. minutes turned into an hour. an hour turned into 5 hours. _ **

_"where was seungmin?", **hyunjin thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. it's been hours since the plane seungmin was supposed to be in has not arrived yet. **"did something happen to the plane?" " was the plane delayed?" "where's seungmin?" "i need seungmin right now!"_

_ **hyunjin was panicking. where was his baby? he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to seungmin. tears were threatening to fall. he couldn't breathe. his lungs were losing oxygen.** _

_"whoa whoa hyunjin, hold on buddy"_

_ **his friend, woojin took a hold of him as he helped him regulate his breathing. ** _

_"it's okay hyunjin breathe in and out in and out..."_

_ **hyunjin tried to follow but couldn't. he just wanted seungmin with him right now. he was his seungmin.** _

_"I WANT SEUNGMIN RIGHT NOW!"_

_ **hyunjin choked out as he sobbed. he couldn't hold it anymore and just broke down in tears in woojin's arms. ** _

_"someone get me some water right now please!"_

_ **the other 6 boys, ran to woojin with a bottle of water in hand. saying a quick thank you, woojin got the bottle of water and gave it to hyunjin who slowly drank from it. he sniffled a bit and proceeded to cry on woojin's shoulder as the rest of the group hugged them. having composed himself a bit, hyunjin stood up and took a hold of the teddy bear and the ring box. ** _

_"why isn't seungminnie here not yet?"_

_ **hyunjin asked as tears were threatening to fall once again. just then, the loud speakers of the airport went off.** _

_"family and friends of any of the passengers from flight 4419 please report to the main gate. once again, family and friends of any of the passengers from flight 4419 please report to the main gate. thank you."_

_ **without thinking twice, hyunjin ran through the crowd of people in search of the main gate. upon reaching it, he was surrounded by a bunch of people, muttering to each other, confused over what was going on.** _

_"can i have your attention please?"_

_ **the airport attendant spoke as the crowd quieted down. confused and nervous eyes facing the lady talking.** _

_"i don't know how to say this without it affecting anyone, but unfortunately flight 4419 had a motor failure. It later caused the plane to crash after take off, as the captain lost control of the plane. there are unfortunately no survivors. i am very sorry for all of your losses. thank you for your time."_

_ **it was as if his world just broke into pieces. his world was suddenly dark and he couldn't see a thing. his sunshine. his light. his puppy. his everything was now gone. what about his proposal? the stuffed teddy bear he got for him? the ring? it was meant to be planned for today. it was supposed to be a magical day today, not a nightmare. his dreams were about to become true.** _

_ **he must be dreaming right? ** _

_it's only a dream? seungmin will come back. yeah yeah he will. it's all my imagination._

_ **he kept repeating to himself, as tears fell down his cheeks again, he sobbed and cried loud enough for everyone to put their attention to him. he screamed for his name. he threw everything in his way. he threw the ring across the passageway. he cried and cried and cried, hoping for his seungminnie to come back. he hugged himself as he cried alone. ** _

_ **his friends were now hugging him tightly, hoping it will make him feel better. but it didn't. nothing made it better for hyunjin. the love of his life was gone and there was nothing he could do. he cried and cried. ** _

_ **seungmin's body was never found, but they still held a funeral for him. hyunjin dressed in all black, headed to where family and friends of seungmin left flowers next to his picture. a picture of him smiling the same bright smile hyunjin fell for. he left the teddy bear and the ring he was supposed to propose with and a bouquet of seungmin's favorite flowers, dandelions and carnations. ** _

_ **time passed slow for hyunjin as the last goodbyes to seungmin were said. after the funeral, hyunjin locked himself in his room and cried himself to sleep. he had lost his happiness after all. he cried everyday until the day of what was supposed to be their debut.** _

_ **it was finally the day of their debut. well now his. hyunjin's dream of debuting was finally becoming a reality, except he didn't get to debut with the one he loved.** _

_ **he was now on stage. in front of the audience who have been anticipating their debut since they first announced it. feeling the tears in his eyes hyunjin sang to the crowd, as a short video of him and seungmin played in the background. ** _

_ my heart ached because i couldn't hold you_  
So i looked for you  
i waited for you, tears are coming  
the one i love is you... 

_ **hyunjin ended the song as the crowd cheered, crying as well. touched by the song and the video, they couldn't helped but to cry. they kept cheering loudly as hyunjin smiled, wiping the tears on his cheeks as he headed backstage ready to go ** ** home. ** _

_ his home. _

_in the end, it's you_  
i missed you  
i wasn't ok (it hurts)... 

_ **it was now late at night. it was a late yet beautiful day in seoul. and hyunjin was in his room's bathroom. a bottle of pills in his right hand and a letter in his left.** _

_ **he just wanted to go home. his home. with seungmin. these past days have been a living hell without seungmin. he has not slept in days. he was a mess. his life was a whole mess. he couldn't be happy anymore. there was no point of living. he wanted his happiness. he wanted to end this suffering once and for all. and he was going to get it** _

_ **shaking the bottle of pills, he swallowed all of them whole and waited for the effect to happen. in just a few minutes he'll get to meet his seungminnie again. ** _

_ **hyunjin started feeling drowsy and his body started to feel light. his vision was getting blurry until he suddenly dropped to the ground.** _

_"finally..."_

_ **he whispered as he took his last breath and closed his eyes, drifting off to dreamland.** _

_korean singer, hwang hyunjin was found dead in his room's bathroom this morning. friends of the victim state that their friend was in a state of depression after his boyfriend passed away a week before their debut. it has been confirmed that he had committed suicide, right after his debut performance the same day. further details will be out once police investigate the case._

_now i'm finally telling you_  
that it was you since the beginning  
call me once more, hold me once more  
if it's not you, you know i can't be complete... 

**Author's Note:**

> for those who read 3000+ words of nonsense thank you :( i might delete later in the future


End file.
